Love Hurts
by crazed-riter
Summary: Lucy's fiance is in New York with his family. Her fiance, Rick, is trying to avoid her. Why? Rick hasn't answered her calls and Lucy is worried about their relationship.


Love Hurts  
  
Lucy and her Mother are in the kitchen discussing about Lucy's wedding. Even though the wedding isn't soon Lucy wants to plan it ahead of time. Lucy is asking her Mom for advice on how the wedding should be planned. " I think I should have a chocolate cake. I love chocolate. What do u think mom?" Lucy questioned. " Well what does your fiancé like?" her mother asked. Lucy thought about that for a moment. She knew that her fiancé loves vanilla. What was she to do? "Maybe we can have chocolate and vanilla." Lucy suggested. "That's a good idea," Lucy's Mother said.  
Lucy is still undecided about the cake but she had bigger things on her mind. Her fiancé is in New York visiting his family and she hasn't heard from him. When she calls whoever answers the phone always says he's hanging out with his cousins. Lucy is getting a little worried. Thankfully her fiancé is coming back in two days.  
" Mom I'm going to go upstairs and study for my finals."  
" Alright honey study hard." Lucy's mother said.  
Lucy goes to University of California. She's majoring in children's psychology. Her fiancé Rick majoring in banking. Lucy is at the top of her class and this is her last year.  
Of course Lucy isn't going to study. She's too worried about her fiancé. Lucy picked up the phone and called her fiancé again.  
" Hi is Rick home?" asked Lucy.  
" Rick? Um, no he's, um, out with some old friends. He'll be back soon." The person on the other line answered.  
" Well can you tell him to call me when he gets back?" Lucy questioned.  
" Uh, sure. I got to go. Bye." The person on the other line said.  
Lucy hung up. "What the hell is going on?" She thought. "Why is he avoiding me?" Lucy lye on her bed day dreaming about what's going on then slowly drifted off to sleep. She woke up and was confused for a minute. Then she realized where she was. Lucy went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She sat down at the table and poured herself some cereal. She looked across the table and saw her father reading the morning paper.  
"Good morning sweetie" Her father said tiredly.  
" Morning" Lucy said.  
Lucy poured the milk into her cereal and looked up at her dad. Lucy's dad never has a good morning. He's not a morning kind of person.  
"So how are the wedding plans going?" her father asked.  
" There going good." Replied Lucy.  
" Just good?" Her dad questioned.  
" Yes, well some things are undecided." Lucy replied.  
" Oh, well you'll work all of those things out." Her dad said.  
" I hope so." Lucy murmured.  
After Lucy finished her breakfast she went on a quiet walk to clear her head on some subjects. "Why doesn't he talk to me?" She thought. "Thankfully he's coming home tomorrow. I wonder what cake he wants for the wedding?"  
  
As she heads home she thought of an idea.  
" Maybe if I call up his friends they'll know what he is doing." She pondered. " Yeah, I'll call up his friends."  
She went up to her room and picked up the phone. She dialed Mike's number, Rick's best friend, and called him up.  
" Hello?" said the person on the other line.  
" Hi this is Lucy, is this Mike?" Lucy asked.  
" Hey Lucy! Yes, this is Mike. How are you?" Mike said.  
" I'm fine. How are you?" Lucy responded.  
" I'm great!" Mike replied.  
" Have you ever been it touch with Mike since he left for New York?" Lucy questioned.  
" Yes, I have. He called me just yesterday. He said he's having a great time." Mike answered.  
" That's weird he hasn't called me once." Lucy said.  
" Well he might be busy. I got to go. I'm meeting some friends at Mc Donald's. Bye" Mike said.  
" Bye" Lucy said.  
She hung up the phone. Lucy is really mad. How can her fiancé just forget her like that? Lucy knows that something is going on. The only problem is that Lucy has no idea what is going on. Thankfully Rick is coming home tomorrow.  
  
Later that night, Lucy went to bed. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She wanted to know what was going on. The patience was killing her. What was she going to say? What was going to happen? Lucy went to sleep and woke up early the next morning. She went to Rick's dorm and waited for him there. She had a key so she went in and made herself comfortable. Which is hard for a dorm. She picked up a magazine and started to flip through it. An hour later, Rick came home.  
" Hey honey! How was your trip?" Lucy asked.  
" Hey! It was good." Rick said startled.  
Rick put his suitcase on his bed and gave his fiancé a kiss. Then he started to unpack.  
"Gosh I haven't talked to you in a long time! It feels nice!" Lucy said.  
She didn't want to bring up the subject to strongly. Lucy wants to see any signs, just any signs showing something has been up.  
" How was New York?" Lucy asked.  
" Oh, it, it was pretty good." Rick answered.  
Lucy couldn't take it anymore! The suspense was killing her. She knew something was going on and she couldn't wait any longer for Rick to crack open and tell her the truth.  
" Ok Rick what's going on?" Lucy questioned impatiently. " I know you have been avoiding me! What's going on? Do you want to still get married?"  
Rick looked at her worriedly and slowly started to speak. His mouth started to turn dry, and his everything in his body started to cramp up. He started to breath heavier.  
Finally Rick answered, "I saw my old girlfriend. We got together and talked, and I kissed her."  
"You kissed her!" Lucy screamed.  
"Not just once" Rick said slowly, " all the time. I told her about us, and I said that I can't live without you and never saw her again."  
" Don't use that crap on me! I don't care! You know I'm going to have to think about us getting married. I can't believe you! You cheated on me? You know what? I'm getting out of here! Don't be surprised if you don't see me in a wedding dress!" Lucy yelled.  
She walked out of there and tears ran down her face. She lost her fiancé to an old girlfriend. Lucy doesn't know if she's ever going to talk to Rick again.  
"I can't believe it's over." Lucy cried.  
She went home and cried some more. Her mom walked in and gave her some dinner. She gave her a hug and tried to comfort her every way possible.  
"Mommy he cheated on me" Lucy sniffled.  
" I know honey. It might take time to get over it, but you'll get back up on your feet. You can do better than someone that will cheat on you." Her mom said.  
" Mom I want Rick! I just don't want him to cheat on me." Lucy cried.  
" I know honey, I felt the same way with my boyfriend Alex. He cheated on me but I didn't want to let go of him. You do what your heart tells you to do. Follow your heart. If you do it'll turn out for the best. That's what I did." Her mom said.  
"I just wish it wouldn't have happened. I can't give him another chance. I basically had to shake it out of him. I have to let him go." Lucy sniffled.  
Lucy decided to let Rick go. A few months later Lucy found a great guy. A year later that " great guy", named Derek proposed. Now they are happily married with a baby girl on the way. Lucy forgot about Rick. She found a better man. She realized that she just settled for Rick. It really wasn't her perfect match. Now she's having a great time with her husband Derek. 


End file.
